madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Roland Arc
Dark Knight' Arc is the third story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focused on Tigrevurmud Vorn and the Silver Meteor Army's fierce feud against Roland and the Navarre Knights, as well his exile from Brune after he was declared as "traitor". In this arc, Tigre also learned little information about the Black Bow's origin and power via Tir Na Fal (possessed Titta), subsequently forcing Roland surrender for the first time. Chronicles 'Brune's Strongest Hero and The Birth of Silver Meteor Army ' In Brune's western borders, Roland and the Navarre Knights were repelling Sachstein Army with his 2000 strong Navarre Knights. Sachstein Army attempted for their invasion to Brune 5-6 years ago even before Brune's Civil War. Despite defeated in numerous times, Sachstein's invasion continues.. Even with Sachstein Army's might and bravery, as well their catapult, they were outmatched by Roland's power and the Navarre Knights's tactics, leading to their bloody defeat. Even in victory, Roland was agitated about Brune minster's sloppy duty while his army struggling to repel their western enemies. In their camp, Roland received a letter from Faron's behalf to return for Brune to kill Tigre, whom he assumed has been "defected". Despite Oliver's deep concern over Roland's decision to called all Navarre Knights over one "traitor", Roland stated that Tigre has supports from a Vanadis and Zhcted's 500 strong army, so he cannot be underestimated; additionally, Thenardier also told him that he just held a temporary truce with Sachstein. That "truce" was actually Thenardier and Ganelon's tactic to lure Roland to Brune. While Roland went to Nice for Faron before he battled against Tigre, Thenardier told him instead that he would fight off Sachstein while he going to slay the "rebel".Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1 As a man of honor and valor to defend Brune from danger, Roland led the Navarre Knights march for Brune and see the king. Meanwhile in Orange Plains, Elen had a dream about Sasha's advice about a Vanadis's responsibilities and duty, including the introduction of the Viralt and even told her how to use it. According to Sasha, Vanadis required to control her will to yield the Viralt. If she relying the Viralt too much, she will be mentally weak and even her skill will be dull.She also saw Mila and Sofy, who came by told Elen more about the usage of the Viralt. Regardless about Mila's statement, Elen simply told that the she would fight those who challenge her in a battlefield with integrity and honor.Even elected as Leitmeritz's new Vanadis, Elen constantly asked herself if she was worthy to yield Arifar despite her reassurances. Friendship Between a Vanadis and Housemaid On the next morning, Elen woke up and met Titta, who just woke up to draw the river water. Both girls went on a stroll and while chatting, Elen teased Titta by asking the housemaid about her relationship with Tigre, much to Titta's embarrassment. When Titta asked back about liking Tigre, Elen was unable to answer it clearly even she denies it, due to her status as a Vanadis and their status. Titta then told stories about Tigre's struggles even as Alsace's Earl, further deepen Elen's interest upon Tigre. According to Titta, everyone in Brune didn't angry about Tigre despite they were all belittled about him.. Meanwhile, Lim silently sneaked into Tigre's camp and saw him snoozing in his slumber. While felt nostalgic about her time meeting with Tigre by putting her sword in his mouth, Lim also however right now when she look at him sleeping without hostile intent she find his face cute and caress his hair. Surprisingly when Titta and Elen goes to Tigre's ward she accidentally pulled his hair, forced Tigre to woke up because of being surprised by both Titta and Elen. Drekavac Interest Upon the Black Bow Elsewhere, Drekavac was reading a book while visited by Vodyanoy, who entered Thenardier Mansion with ease. In their conversation, Drekavac requested Vodyanoy to find the dragon's corpse from the Molsheim Plains's marsh, risen Vodyanoy's curiosity and asked Drekavac about his sudden interest. The dragon which Drekavac mentioned was the same dragon that was killed by Tigre and Elen, and also the one which Zion mounted to escape before his tragic death.. Drekavac simply answered that while he wasn't worry about the Vanadis, he was intrigued about Tigre, who mysteriously defeat a mystical creature. While Vodyanoy told the fortuneteller that his job would not be easy, Drekavac gave a bag of gold to Vodyanoy, who swallowed it into his throat and told Drekavac that he accepted his request. 'First Meeting and Conflict with Charon Anquetil Gleast' ---Coming Soon!--- 'Tigre, Brune's Traitor' After the celebration for repelling Ganelon troops, Tigre, Rurick and Hughes led their soldiers to Saunier Village of northern Orange Plains. While the soldiers enjoying themselves in Saunier Village, Tigre and Hughes attended a meeting with Saunier's elders, who wished to provide their support to Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, in courtesy of Hughes relationships with Saunier Village's locals. Back to the main topic, Sofy told everyone (particularly Tigre) about the bad news from Nice: Due to Tigre's action for inviting Zhcted and resulted Zion's death, Pierre Badouin, Brune's Prime Ministers declared Tigre as the the kingdom's "traitor". As the result ,Tigre's position as Brune's nobleman and citizenship were deprived and Alsace would be under Brune Authority's control until the end of Brune Civil War. Tigre was stunned to hear the news, but Sofy continued that if Tigre wished to know more details, he should asked Mashas for more details. Sofy's Consultation While Tigre was sulking over Brune's decision, Sofy came by and consulted him while asking his relationship with Elen. Embarrassed, Tigre told Sofy that he was indebted to Elen's mercy for keeping him alive, so he repaid his gratitude by allying himself with the Silver Wind Vanadis.Episode 7 Sofy's Report about Other Vanadis An Inevitable Battle On the next day, Tigre embraced the next day calmly while thinking about his next move. To his surprise, he also heard from Bertrand about their recent enemy, Brune's prestige Navarre Knights has mobilized its troops for destroying Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. This led to an emergency meeting of all Silver Meteor Army's founders except Sofy, who was considered as the army's outsider. Hughes gravely concerned about the news since their opponent was Roland, Navarre Knight's leader who was famed for his Roland's renowned fame and glory as Brune's strongest knight garnered all Brune citizen's respect, including Tigre. According to Hughes, Roland took his knighthood's trial at his age of 13 and due to his incredible strength, he defeated almost his fellow candidates in the arena. Since that day, he possessing an undefeated streak. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6 formidable power and influences, including his leadership of the prestigious squadrons. Hearing Hughes story prompting Elen to felt both impressed and feared over this new enemy, whom she viewed as possibly the biggest challenge in her life. Without any choice, Tigre and Augre decided to dispatch two messengers to convince the Navarre Knights for a peaceful negotiation, only ended in futile as the Navarre Knights's decision remained firmed. While the bad news made Tigre and Hughes speechless, Gerard lead four aristocrats, who were Silver Meteor Army's supporters, into an meeting about the situation.According to one of the aristocrats, they offer they assistance to combat Thenardier, not the Navarre Knights due to the fact that the Navarre Knights are Faron's best entrusted knight squadron, fighting against them was considered as revolting against the king. So the only solution was to surrender and attempted to reason with the knights. Light Novel Volume 3 Anime Episode 6 Due to their unexpected anticipation to face their unlikely enemy, one aristocrat urged both Tigre and Hughes to surrender while they try to reason with them. As his retort, Tigre angrily replied that even if he surrendered, he doubted the enemy would protect them from Thenardier's cruelty; moreover, he also claimed that both Thenardier and Ganelon's crimes were not uncommon but nobody in Brune would denounce either prices. Hughes further enforced Tigre's statement that while he understood their fear, he also suspected that the knights arrival was part of Thenarider's plan to demoralize his enemy, prompting all four aristocrats stunned in silence. After a half koku later, the Silver Meteor Army began to confront the Navarre Knights in Orange Plains. 'First Battle in Orange Plains: Silver Meteor Army's First Retreat' During the battle between both armies, Roland charged into the battlefield and slew most Silver Meteor Army's soldiers without inflicting any injuries. Elen commanded Lim to secure the army's rear while she fought Roland by herself, but her Arifar did little damage against the Black Knight. Elen display immediately intrigued Roland, who never seen a warrior like Elen would ever withstand Durandal and his might.According to his experience, most enemies like Asvarre Army and Sachstein Army would attack him in group and due to his unusual power, they were easily defeated. Elen was his first female warrior he ever faced in his battle. Light Novel Volume 3 They clashed in numerous rounds and even Roland killed her horse, Elen jumped off from her horse.Elen's horse did not killed in the anime counterpart. Anime Episode 6 and continued to fight until Arifal suddenly resonating to Roland's Durandal. Both Roland and Elen questioned their weapons origins before her cavalry soldiers came and attempting to rescue Elen, only to be killed by Roland afterwards.Elen told her cavalry soldiers to stay away, but her warning came too late as Roland decapitated all ten riders without inflicting injuries. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6 Before Roland could kill Elen, Tigre interfered their duel and save Elen by shooting his arrow to the Black Knight. Roland took his attention towards Tigre, charged his stead at him and aimed his Durandal to Tigre's neck. Tigre narrowly dodged the slash and aim his arrow to the sky, grabbing Elen and escaped. Roland chasing after Tigre and Elen, but the arrow shot to his horse head and eventually fell down. While successfully escaped from Roland, Elen was horrified to see Tigre was actually inflicted a severe injury from Durandal's slash. Even worse, the Navarre Knights were chasing behind them and threw their javelins at then, causing it frighten and threw them onto the ground. Luckily, Sofy made her timely rescue by creating a light barrier to protect both Elen and Tigre from the Navarre Knights's javelins.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 23 While helping Elen and Tigre's escape, Sofy managed to stall the Navarre Knights with her light shield until Roland's arrival, who told the Light Vanadis that her powers were merely magic. When Zaht resonated towards Roland, Sofy further shocked to see Roland broke her light shield and fought her fiercely in a duel. Roland and Durandal's power were proved too much for Sofy, prompted her to retreat by teleport away via her light. Despite his troops astonishment, Roland was unfazed over Sofy's "magic" and told everyone that she was just another enemy to be slain. At the same time, Roland heard one of his messenger reports about Mashas arrival with 300 cavalry men for Tigre's aid. Roland then commanded his army to retreated as well, postponed his battle with the Silver Meteor Army. 'Elen's Redemption For Tigre' With 800 dead and 1600 injured soldiers as it main casualties, the Silver Meteor Army suffered it first yet catastrophic lost. To make matter worst, Tigre also having fever and he had to nursed by Titta in a special ward. Elen and Lim went speechless about Tigre's current condition until Mashas visited their camp. Mashas told everyone about his discovery in Nice, especially Faron's severe condition by Badouin's claims, much to everyone's sympathy about their king and worried about their disadvantages. Even when Lim began to think about their counterattack against the Navarre Knights, Lim told her to halt Elen later came to Tigre's tent and find Titta is taking care of him. After being taken care Elen wishes to have a moment with Tigre, after Titta left the tent while Bertran also remain in front of Tigre's tent in case if there are any soldiers asking about Tigre's condition. Elen put his hands on her chest in order to feel her heart is pounding, Elen confess to him that she belongs to him and she will do whatever it takes to redeem herself after being rescued by Tigre. Elen vowed to make a redemption for Tigre and will win this battle for him. 'Second Battle in Orange Plains: Battle that Turn the Tides' With Tigre nursing from his injury, Elen led a reformed Silver Meteor ArmyThe newly reformed Silver Meteor Army was rearranged with new soldiers but most of new soldiers were Hughes's soldiers, not Alsace soldiers. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 to face Roland and the Navarre Army in Orange Plains.This time, she has Sofy and Mashas as her prime support. Under their tactical formation, the Crescent Moon, Navarre Knights easily decimated the Silver Meteor Army's first platoon of soldiers. When the Silver Meteor Army began to retreat under Lim and Mashas's command, Navarre Knights began a full pursuit onto the retreating enemy, only to be trapped in a pool of mud and fell under the Silver Meteor Army's ambush.Hughes plan was to create a mud trap by using sandbags to block the river flow.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 'Enter Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death' Hours later, Tigre woke up from his slumber and saw Titta asleep besides him. Out of the blue while Tigre looked at his bow, Tigre felt his heart his heart pounding, synchronizing with the bow. Curious about the Black Bow's resonating reaction, Tigre and Titta sneaked out from camp and walks following the path where the Black Bow glows and lead to their direction. As Tigre keep sustaining his injuries they both continues to be guided by the black bow until it glows and the fog was cleared, revealing the temple of Tir Na Fal. Titta and Tigre are going into the temple and when he asked about her intention, Tir Na Fal possessed Titta's body in order to make a trial on him to gain power while on the front line, Silver Meteor Army are struggling against the fierce attack of Navarre Knights. Armed with the will to protect Alsace, including his strong protection for Titta, Tigre shot Titta and only results in destroying her clothes. Titta that was shocked because of being possessed by Tir Na Fal only cries and Tigre hands her his manteau and the temple disappears. Tigre later went the battlefield alone for Elen after brought Titta back to Silver Meteor Army's main camp. 'Conviction and Dedication to Protect' Elsewhere, Elen and Sofy fought fiercely with Roland by using their powerful Vedas. Even with their teamwork, Roland remained standing and even break through Elen's wind despite inflicted severe damages. Just as he was approaching both Vanadis, Tigre interfered the fight by shooting the arrow to Roland, which was destroy by Roland. Roland asked Tigre if Thenarider's attack on Alsace was true, which Tigre replied that it was true. However, Roland remained skeptical as he continued to question Tigre's conviction by telling him that Zhcted might turned against him when he was outlived his usefulness To Roland, anyone who stepped into Brune without Faron's permission, regardless their intention, are considered as unwelcome intruders. Also, due to the hostility between Zhcted and Brune Roland also suspected about Zhcted's ulterior ambition to invade Brune.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. As his retort, Tigre told Roland that was all for Alsace and his people peace and since they shared a common enemy, Elen attempted to invite Roland to join their cause to stop Thenardier and Ganelon. However, Roland declined the offer for he, as Faron's loyal and trusted knight, would not spared a renegade "traitor" like Tigre for Brune's peace. Even still suffering his injury, Tigre shot a charged arrow to the ground to warn the Black Knight. Seeing it as his challenge, Roland decided to hold Durandal with his two handed to challenge Tigre head on. While began to felt dizzy due to the overpowering arrow shot, Tigre was supported by Elen and Sofy, who were worried about him and told him not to die. Both Vanadis borrowed their powers to Tigre to charge the arrow while supporting him. When the arrow charged and shot in a great velocity, Roland used his Durandal to and surprisingly nullifying it's impact. In a twist of event however, Roland admitted his defeat as hie found his both arms were numbed due to the impact of both Durandal and the charged arrow. Realized that Tigre's resolution and will were stronger than his own conviction, Roland surrendered to the enemy. As the result, the Navarre Knights were severely defeated with its 2,000 soldiers as its casualties. 'Roland's Fall and Death' Hours after his surrender, Roland asked Tigre about his next plan after the battle. When Tigre told Roland will be march for Nemetacum, Roland told Tigre that he would be visit Nice again for the King. Despite Mashas and Tigre's information about Faron's real condition, as well about Thenardier and Ganelon's plan to eliminate him, Roland told everyone that he, as Brune's honorable and gallant knight, it was his responsibility to rectify Brune's mistakes. As his proof of his acknowledgement of Tigre's valor and justice, as well a sign of the alliance between both armies, Roland entrusted his Durandal to Tigre and ensured them that Brune would not retaliate against Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. Even with Roland's assurances, some people still suspicious about this fresh alliance between two armies: Elen was briefly suspicious and try to ensure that the Navarre Knights would not turned against the Silver Meteor Army; while Oliver, despite enforcing Roland's answer to Elen, wasn't really opened about Roland's decision as he deemed the alliance was merely a "business proposal".Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. Understood about Roland's noble intent, Tigre told Roland that he will be waiting for his good news. After Roland's departure for Nice, the Navarre Knights were also withdraw for Brune's western font to fortifying its defense. Roland took ten days for Nice and just as he was about to meeet Faron, Ganelon appeared in front of him and lead him into a waiting room for a "rest". Roland followed Ganelon to the room for a break yet he remained cautious to avoid Ganelon's suspicions. Roland was actually tried to sneak away after seeing the room without the windows. Little did Roland realize however, he was trapped in where the room was windowless and even the walls withstand his strength. While Ganelon was confused about Ganelon's doing, Ganelon spoke to Roland from above that he would be executed for his failure to kill Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army, before introduced the Bee Room Another Greast's sadistic torture method. In the anime episode, Ganelon also told Roland that a the venom of these bee would kill even a lion. In addition Greast was not mentioned by Ganelon. to Roland and bid his final farewell. Moments later, Ganelon killed the bees with poisonous smoke and when his attendant opened the room's door, Roland was stung to death while standing. Thenardier was furious to learn this incident and angrily asked Ganelon why did he killed the Black Knight. According to Thenardier, Roland was crucial for Brune's defense against their western enemies, Sachstein and Asvarre. With Roland's death, the chances of these two kingdom's possible invasion are high.. Ganelon instead laughed at Thenardier and asked him if there was another way to kill him, much to Thenardier's stunning shock in deep silence. 'Elen's Temporary Departure for Legnica' In Orange Plains, Elen received a letter from a messenger of Legnica in a silent tone. During their horse ride, Elen told Tigre that she need to return for Zhcted as fast as possible, stunned Tigre. As Tigre readily to listen her reason, the Silver Wind Vanadis told him the reason for her departure was due to her indebted mentor and friend, Alexandra Alshavin who needed her help. Elen and Sasha were sworn to protect each other. Even when the Fire Vanadis suffering an irreversible illness, Sasha's Viralt refused to abandon her. Nonetheless, Tigre allowed her to go since Sasha was her important friend. While Elen and Leitmeritz Army went for Legnica, while Sofy headed back to Zhcted, only Rurick and 2000 soldiers stayed behind to support Tigre. According to Rurick, Brune's winter was warmer than Zhcted's counterpart. Additionally, his bald head unable to withstand cold. Light Novel Volume 3 EpilogueHowever, bad news came to the Silver Meteor Army about Roland's sudden death, much to Tigre's shock. At the same time, somewhere from south-eastern Brune, Muozinel Army was mobilizing its 20,000 strong army for its invasion and spring was around the corner. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #In the manga version, Roland's brutality against the Silver Meteor Army was more explicit than the anime counterpart. 'Anime' #Unlike Light Novel or Manga, Greast did not visit the Silver Meteor Army. Thus, his battle against the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains did not happened. #Sofy's light barrier was larger than the Light Novel Counter part. #Ganelon introducing the Bee Room without calling Greast's name. Story Impact *Drekavac's interest upon Tigre and the Black Bow grew since Zion's death, as well revealing his true identity as a demon in disguise. Due to his discovery over a dragon's corpse, he and fellow demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga) would hunt Tigre and the Black Bow throughout his adventures, while attempting to eliminate the Vanadis. *Faron's condition since Regnas's "death" was worsen day to day as he was playing blocks at his chamber most of times. The only peers who knew this truth was Badouin and Mashas. *Until his death by Ganelon's schemes, Roland achieved more than anyone could have imagined. However, his last battle brought significance to this arc and the series. Among those events are, ** Combined with his superhuman strength and Durandal's ungodly powersAccording to Drekavac, Durandal was the only weapon that neutralize Vanadis's Viralt and even break their Vedas.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1, Roland was one of few warriors who is capable to fight the Vanadis head on. To date, Roland was the first and only human who fought ferociously against the Vanadis and even withstood their powerful Vedas. **Before his second battle against the Silver Meteor Army, Roland entrusted the Navarre Knights future to Oliver. Considered this as Roland's will, this decision would foreshadowing Oliver's leadership of the Navarre Knights under Queen Regin's reign. *The origin of the Vorn Black Bow and it's relevance to the House of Vorn was briefly revealed by Tir Na Fal. According to the Goddess of Death, the first user once used the bow in full force but later died in exhaustionLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. Tigre's appearance alone reminded her that very person who used the same weapon. The unknown user of the Black Bow could be indicated as Tigre's possible ancestor. *Roland's death devastated anyone who knew him, since he was one of Brune's noble heroes. In addition, his death also put Brune in steep jeopardy and inviting unwanted consequences, **Navarre Knights leaded by Oliver returned to the western border to fortify their defenses again and resuming their duty to defend from Sachstein attack. **Thenardier was disappointed about Roland's death as he deemed him still has some uses, especially fortifying Brune's western boarders defense. His expression about his fellow Brune knights death further elaborate his patriotism to Brune even his vile ambitions to overthrow Faron. Since his plans to kill Tigre were failing, he had to kill Tigre by himself. **Tigre was deeply devastated not only unable to return Durandal to the original ownerLight Novel Volume 3 Epilogue , he also losing his only chance to prove his innocence. With Durandal in his hands however, Tigre is untouchable by any opposition in Brune and because of this, his troops became stronger and more influential than before. **Unlike Thenardier and Tigre, Ganelon care less about the consequences of his actions. To him, Roland's death was merely his sadistic amusement. His action would broke his temporarily alliance with Thenardier and the three-way battle for Brune continues. **Muozinel Army launches a full scale invasion towards Brune with 200,000 strong army. Because of its massive army, Agnes was fallen with village plundered and citizens captured as slaves. The massive invasion led Thenardier postponed his war against Tigre while repelling the southern invaders. In a twist of irony however, Tigre (the "traitor") also leading the Silver Meteor Army to repel their invasive enemy without Elen and the Leitmeritz Army, who departed to save Sasha from a Vanadis's invasion upon Legnica. *With Elen and Leitmeritz Army's(except Rurick) departure for Legnica, Tigre became Silver Meteor Army's second leader with Rurick and Gerard as his prominent generals. However, Elen bringing around two to three thousand Zhcted soldiers back to Leitmeritz in order to protect Legnica, leaving two thousand Soldiers on Silver Meteor Army which gives Tigre a huge disadvantage when news about Muozinel Army comes to him. The battle also Tigre's first debut as the army's commander. Notable Event *Battle of Orange **Vorn-Ganelon Campaign **First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights **Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc